Don't Take It
by LatiosGallade
Summary: Well, ladies and gentleman, this is my FIRST EVER creepy pasta. Hope you like it. It's about a boy named Joey that got a (sort of) bootleg version of Pokémon HeartGold. It's not really scary or funny, I mean, it's not going to be amazing like most other creepy pastas. Also it may have some bad words in it. Anyways, if you read this, THANK YOU FOR READING!


**Hey there guys this is LatiosGallade here with another story, or should I say a creepy pasta story. It's my very first creepy pasta, so don't think that it's going to be perfect and all. Anyways, JOEY TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Joey: Sure thing LatiosGallade!**

**Me: (facepalms) No I mean, never mind. Anyways guys, here is the story.**

* * *

Creepy Pasta: Don't Take It

Clichés, clichés, clichés. There probably in this, so don't bug me about it. My name is Joey, (did you eat my sandwich? Asdf reference, :3) It all started on the bus home. (I'm trying to be original.) When I was going home on the bus, my friend told me about a bootleg version of Pokemon HeartGold.

Then he said something to me, "I can get you one if you want." My friend said.

Since I didn't have a single version of it, I said yes. "Sure."

"Ok. I'll get it to you tomorrow." He said.

The bus stopped suddenly; then I realized that we were at my bus stop. I went home to find my mother cooking dinner.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Good." I answered.

"Ok. I dinner ready for you, it's on the table in the living room." She said to me.

"Ok. Thanks you mom." I said to her as I went to the living room.

When I got to my food though, there was a note there that said:

"Don't take the game…"

I got a little scared for the moment; then I wondered if I should. I threw the note away. I ate all my food then went to my room, only to find the same note on my bed. "But I threw it away in the trash." I thought to myself. I threw the note again in the trash. I got in my bed and tried to fall asleep; only to be woken up by the thought of the note.

"Dam it brain, just go to sleep." I mumbled to myself. I then, after at least 1 hour of holding my eyes closed, finally went to sleep.

**The next day, in the morning:**

I heard my alarm go off like usual. I opened my eyes to then find the note again.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

I then went out of bed, leaving the note on my bed. I then went to the bathroom to shower. When I got out of the shower I went to my room to get dressed. After I got dressed I went to get my backpack, only (again) to find the note.

"Why does this keep popping up everywhere?" I asked myself again. I grabbed my backpack and went to go eat some cereal. I grabbed a box of Life cereal at poured it in; only, (AGAIN), to find the very same note.

"WHAT THE CRUD." I said quietly. I then took the note out and put some milk in my cereal.

After I was done eating I said goodbye to my mom and ran to my bus stop. When I got there, I had just gotten in time.

"Almost late as usual Joey." The bus driver said.

"Thanks." I said to the bus driver. I then went to were my friend was sitting.

"Here you go, as I promised." He said while giving me the cartridge. I grabbed the game cartridge, it looked like a normal HeartGold cartridge.

"Thanks for getting this for me." I said.

"No problem." My friend said to me. The school day passed, and i had gotten off the bus.

I can't wait to play this, I thought to myself. Then I looked around, to see a note stuck to the bus stop sign saying:

"I WARNED YOU."

I shuddered at what it said.

"What the heck is wrong with this game? It looks normal." I said to myself as I looked around the HeartGold game cartridge.

"Well, I'll find out when I play it." I said as I walked up to my house, only again to find a note on the door, but it had different words:

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, SO YOU SHALL PAY."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I said as I went inside my house. I saw my mom and said hi, then went to my room to play the game.

I closed my bedroom door and took out my ds. I then pushed in the HeartGold cartridge. When the game started up, it showed the regular title screen, but the music was different, it had a slower pace than regular. It made me shiver a little, I then shrugged the feeling off. It showed the options of NEW GAME and OPTIONS. I clicked on NEW GAME and started to show the introduction scene and what pokemon is. But instead of telling what pokemon is, it showed what the notes had said altogether, with a new one:

"DON'T TAKE THE GAME, I WARNED YOU, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, SO YOU SHALL PAY, AND IT SHALL BE VERY PAINFUL."

I then had a bunch of chills thrown up my back, (not literally of course.), and felt very cold. I thought for a second, then my curiosity got the best of me and I kept playing. Then again it showed the normal screen for when you were in your room inside you house, (in the game.) It played the Lavender Town song; I shuddered again for a moment. I moved my character to go downstairs, but my (in game) mother was not where she was usually.

"What the heck?" is all I got time to say before the screen went black, then a very high screen pitch sound that only kids could hear was played. I dropped my ds right after it played the high pitched sound and clutched my ears. The sound then stopped, the screen still black, and I picked the ds back up. I then saw another message saying:

"WARNING TO THE ONE WHO IS PLAYING THIS, THE FILE WILL ALWAYS BE CURROPTED. I DO NOT RECOMMEND YOU PLAY ANY FURTHER."

I then sat up and tried to turn off the game, but it wouldn't let me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I said to the game. I got so frustrated I threw the game at my wall, luckily though, my ds didn't break. But the game cartridge popped out and broke.

"Oh my god." I said while breathing heavily. I then grabbed my ds, put it on the charger next to my bed, and went to dinner room to eat, because my mom said so.

After eating, I went to my room again to find, finally, not the note for once. But the HeartGold game cartridge on top of my dresser. I thought to myself, I am NEVER playing another HeartGold EVER AGAIN.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I went through the regular routine of the morning. Get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed, get my backpack, eat my breakfast, and get to the bus stop JUST in time. I brought the HeartGold game with me. When I got on the bus, I sat down next to my friend.

"I DON'T WANT THIS ANY MORE! DID YOU EVEN TEST THE GAME?!" I yelled but no one but my friend could hear me.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Here find out for yourself!" and I gave him the game.

"Ok." He said joyfully.

Not going to be so joyful after you play it, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Eh? That, ladies and gentleman was my first EVER creepy pasta. Like it? I'm also making my other story, that's not a creepy pasta, called, "How the Teenage Gallade Works." If you like it, tell me. It's not finished yet though. THANKS FOR READING THIS THOUGH! May Clad and me have good luck!**


End file.
